Bestiary
The continent of Alivast is home to all manner of creatures that have never been seen. Some are variants of known creatures, and others are completely new discoveries. Note: This page is for creatures created or distinctly modified for The Unexpectables game. If a creature is originally from another source, it should not be listed here. Aasimar See aasimar page for Alivast-specific information. Barchoba . Official art by @JackAKaiser ]] Barchoba are small, luminescent celestial creatures that often serve as familiars. They resemble luminous chinchillas with limbs and tails that have the appearance of amber. Their ears are long, almost rabbit-like and they have a pair of long, feathery antennae on their foreheads. The structure of their hind legs has a protrusion that extends above the hip-joint almost like an armored plate. Barchoba are used by arcane spellcasters, particularly ones who worship Vetrion, often taking the form of weapons. In its weapon form, the celestial will deal additional radiant damage that increases each time it successfully strikes a creature. After the seventh strike, the barchoba reforms and will seek out a new master. It is friendly to its former wielder and allow itself to be handled, but is attracted to arcane spellcasters who can cast the Find Familiar spell, following them like a friendly dog or hungry cat until either bonded by the spell or rebuffed. If a barchoba is bound as a familiar, and their master dies, they take the form of a weapon proffered by their master and wait the arrival of a new master. If their previous master is raised or otherwise brought back to life the barchoba will again take its animal form and serve them if they were not bound to a new master already. Borky used a barchoba in the form of a greatsword, with the seventh strike falling on a Somalisk that had been possessing Willow. Once freed, the barchoba gravitated to her. First appeared Episode 47 / Podcast 35: Lightning Never Strikes Twice (weapon form), Episode 52 / Podcast 40: Naked Fear (celestial form). Brimstone Devil Creatures of evil, molten rock, and flame, these bestial devils love little more than consuming corpses of mortal races. They can be trained to serve as watchdogs by more powerful creatures or individuals. They use their large, mole-like front claws to burrow through the earth at a surprising rate to pop up to attack their foes in a burst of flame. First appeared in Episode 47 / Podcast 35 : Lightning Never Strikes Twice. Brimstone Larva Brimstone Larva are large, maggot-like creatures that burn with infernal fire. They burrow through the ground as easily as fish swim through water and can spring up practically anywhere devils are active. They have a great desire to consume the corpses of mortals and have an uncanny sense to know when a body drops in the area and emerge from the earth to feast on it immediately. They can be spawned by Crown Devils. First appeared in Episode 48 / Podcast 36: Oh no, he's hot. Character Races In the world where Alivast is located, there are a multitude of races, and many differ in varying degrees to their descriptions in official sources. One major distinction is the appearance of races that bear similarities to mundane animals and some minor feature differences. * Aasimar - see aasimar page for full details how this race is represented in the world of Alivast. * Kenku resemble mundane birds, ranging from chickens, to penguins, to peacocks, and sometimes have slightly different abilities like owl subtypes having night vision instead of mimickry. They do not have the language drawback of kenku from official sources. MontyGlu has hinted that she has specific rules for eagle, ostrich, waterfowl, songbirds, penguin, and crane (including flamingo) kenku. In Episode 55/Podcast 43 it was noted that Kenku are capable of living longer than humans, which diverges from the lifespan of 60 years listed in common printed sources. * Lizardfolk resemble mundane lizards, such as spotted geckos or blue-tongued skinks. * Orcs vary in color depending on their native environment. White orcs live in the Northlands, green orcs in wooded or grassy environments, and gray orcs in rocky areas. * Tabaxi resemble mundane felines, ranging from breeds of house-cats to different great cat species. According to Monty, they all have silly names like the ones given to house-cats by people. * Triton resemble mundane fish, such as blue sharks or anglerfish. * Yuan-Ti resemble different mundane snake species. Crown Devil Sometimes called a "Conquest Devil" this fiend is has a sideways mouth, spindly limbs with iron-sharp claws, and is constantly smoldering with infernal heat. The 'crown' on its head can be used with devastating effect to gore opponents, leaving massive wounds. When it slashes with its claws, it not only slices its opponent, but burns them with the heat of its body and leaves them reeling from the pain of their wounds and unable to move for a short time. It can also summon forth Brimstone Larva to act as disposable minions. It is extremely mobile and can also scale vertical surfaces to outmaneuver its foes. The Crown Devil grows stronger from the blood, hearts, and eyes of virgin sacrifices and will feed off living ones to recover its strength. It also can 'nest' within the body of a living being, shedding the host's skin to emerge like a fiery insect leaving its cocoon. The host is sickened by the presence of the devil, but presumably gains some power from its presence, though their wounds will bleed fire. First appeared in Episode 48 / Podcast 36: Oh no, he's hot. Eldest Tarry, black blobs created by Stillhavity that take on the visage of people or creatures known to their foes in order to paralyze them with fear. First Appeared in Episode 19 / Podcast 7: Orun's Folly Fluffy Mountain Troll See Anje. Giant Chickens Colossal poultry mutated by the magics around Tendelheim. First Appeared in Episode 23 / Podcast 11: Fowl Play Hellmouth A horrific, massive, flying extraplanar creature the size of an adult dragon but with a lamprey-like maw filled with rows of jagged teeth. It has multiple wings that allow it to fly and it constantly drips black ichor which forms Hellmouth Warriors when it hits the ground. It spearheaded the assault on the last human kingdom of old Alivast in the service of Gnash or may even be an incarnation of the god of destruction himself. First Appeared in Episode 40 / Podcast 28: Echoes of War. Hellmouth Warrior Giant creatures with heads like eyeless crocodiles that serve Gnash. Armies of them emerged from an extraplanar gate to destroy the last human kingdom of old Alivast. First Appeared in Episode 40 / Podcast 28: Echoes of War. Living Shrubs These mobile, sentient shrubs live in the forest and fields around the Rolling Hills. For the most part they seem passive, slowly moving toward and inspecting things that pique their interest. They're also capable of forging bonds with others, as shown with one that attached itself to Greckles. However, these bushels are capable of brutal violence when they feel threatened and can easily bring down a human in a one-on-one fight. First Appeared in Episode 23 / Podcast 11: Fowl Play Mutant Pigeons Taylor the Pigeonmancer has cultivated a disturbing variety of pigeons including ones with bodies like feathery snakes, fire-breathing, dog-sized, human-sized, seagull shaped, and other abominations. Skyfish Fish that swim through the air as if it was water. Doros has a bass that he bought in the Blue Dragon Emporium when Willow worked there. First Appeared in Episode 6: Unexpected Rewards Skywhales Whales that swim through the air as if it was water. Task saw a pod when aboard The Talon and wishes to kill one someday. First Appeared in Episode 33: SkyJinx Somalisk A terrifying creature of darkness and nightmares that preys upon its victims while they sleep. When out in the open it appears as a shadowy, misty, incorporeal humanoid creature with two hauntingly glowing eyes. It has the ability to possess creatures and force them to do its bidding. Possessed creatures eyes and face take on the same glaring brightness of the Somalisk's eyes in its incorporeal form. The Somalisk feeds on the minds and vitality of sleeping creatures, leaving an invisible haze of dark energy in its regular feeding spots that prevents victims from getting proper rest in their beds. As it feeds it grows more powerful over time and will eventually sap all the life from its prey given enough time. When it is consuming a victim's dreams, it fills the immediate vicinity with an oppressive darkness and magically seals the doors around it to prevent interruption of its feast. When confronted directly, the Somalisk prefers to shield itself by possessing a helpless, sleeping victim and can summon dark, twisted, shadowy versions of people from its victim's nightmares. Its very presence saps the energy and vitality from those around it, driving their bodies to exhaustion with enough exposure. It can also use magic to cause opponents to fall asleep, giving itself even more targets for possession. Its intangible nature means it is difficult to harm with mundane means, many attacks simply passing through it, but its shadowy form is especially hurt by radiant energy as light drives away darkness. Somalisks can be used as assassins by necromancers who bind them to a talisman which serves as their safe haven during daylight hours, emerging in the dead of night to assault their victims. First appeared in Episode 52 / Podcast 40: Naked Fear Storm Coatl Servants of Stormbeard that are summoned via the runestone at Rune's Rest. They are large flying feathered serpents. First Appeared in Episode 33 / Podcast 21: SkyJinx Teethox The teethox is a massive creature that lays in wait buried in the ground with the exception of its open mouth which fills with water produced by a special organ in its body. It lures creatures in who wish to drink at what appears to be a pool of clear, fresh water. When a creature comes to drink at the pool of water in its mouth, it snaps its jaws shut and consumes them. Teethox also seem to consume gold as evidenced by the gold coins and crown found in one's stomach and the cryptic warning from the Fortune Teller. The original name for these monsters was "Oasis Traps" until MontyGlu was encouraged to change it by @JackAKaiser. First Appeared in Episode 39 / Podcast 27: Waterlogged Whispering Mouthers Black, spidery monstrosities with lamprey-like mouths and long, thin tongues. While weak individually, they're a threat in numbers because of their ability to put creatures to sleep and attack while their prey is unconscious. First Appeared in Episode 16 / Podcast 4: Good Boi's and Bad OrcsCategory:Meta